Protégeons nos enfants
by karlimer
Summary: Traduction. Elle avait attrapé Dean Winchester et l'avait laissée s'échapper. Avec un enfant qu'il avait kidnappé par dessus le marché. Pov Exterieur (OC).


**Titre: Think of the children**

**Auteur: Emebalia**

**Traductrice : karlimer**

**Ce One Shot, très sympa, est une fic que j'ai lue pendant les vacances de noël. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer, donc je me suis lancée dans une lecture effrénée de fics issues de mes fandom préférés. C'est au milieu de ces lectures que je suis tombée sur Think of the children. Cette fic m'a tellement fait rire que je voulais absolument la partager avec vous.**

**Je tiens à remercier Emebalia qui m'a donné la permission d'adapter son histoire en français. Un grand merci aussi à ~Glimmer, ma beta, merci de ton soutien. **

**Je me suis demandais quoi écrire pour présenter cette histoire mais le concept qui l'entoure est si original que j'avais peur de gâcher la surprise, je vous laisse en juger.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Protégeons nos enfants**

Point de vue extérieur (OC).

Le shérif Jennifer Murray, Jen pour les intimes, était assise à son bureau, une tasse de café froid oubliée près de la photo encadrée de sa fille Emily. Une photo sur laquelle son regard revenait à intervalles réguliers comme pour vérifier qu'elle se trouvait toujours en place. Le reste du temps, son regard était fixé sur l'écran où elle revisionnait pour la énième fois l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait dirigé et qui avait été enregistré trois nuits plus tôt. A présent, elle en connaissait le contenu par cœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le visionner encore et encore.

Bon sang.

Elle l'avait eu en détention, sous sa juridiction. Il était derrière les verrous et elle l'avait laissé s'échapper. Avec un gosse porté disparu qui plus est. Un putain de gosse.

_Est-ce que vous vous promenez souvent avec votre fils de cinq ans dans un cimetière à deux heures du matin, Ted ? s'entendit-elle lui demander.

L'homme avait prétendu se nommer Ted Logan et à ce point de l'interrogatoire, elle n'avait aucune raison de raison de croire qu'il puisse en être autrement. Maintenant elle savait que c'était faux. Elle soupira et prit une gorgée de son café froid.

_On était chez des amis, déclara Ted. J'ai couché Billy dans la chambre d'ami vers sept heures. Je le portais sur le chemin qui menait à la maison quand il s'est réveillé. Le cimetière est un raccourci. Je voulais qu'il soit dans son lit aussi vite que possible.

Mensonges, avait-elle pensée à l'époque, et les informations qu'ils avaient reçues par la suite lui avaient donnée raison. Ted s'était contenté de lui sourire. Il avait même commencé à flirter avec elle au bout d'un moment. Rien que d'y penser, elle en frissonnait de dégoût.

_Et les éléments du rituel trouvés sur place ?

Elle avait gardé un ton neutre malgré l'image de l'enfant qu'elle avait en tête. Avec ce qu'elle savait à présent, le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti alors s'en voyait renforcé.

_Laissé derrière par une bande d'adolescents. Ils se sont sauvés alors qu'on s'approchait d'eux.

Ted haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde gêné par les menottes vissées à la table d'interrogatoire qui entravaient ses poignées.

_Il y avait du sang dans le bol et quelques herbes. Qui plus est, on a remarqué une blessure récente sur l'avant-bras de Billy.

_Vous savez comment sont les gosses. Il jouait à cache-cache et s'est blessé en tombant.

Un autre haussement d'épaules.

_Certains gravas ont des bouts pointus... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer dans le cimetière.

Jen arrêta la vidéo au moment où elle quitta la pièce, laissant Ted seul, histoire de lui faire monter la pression.

Un autre clic et le dossier de Dean Winchester apparu à l'écran. Seulement quelques heures après avoir identifié ses empreintes, le FBI avait débarqué. Jen avait eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance du nouveau directeur des opérations : l'agent spécial Henrikson.

La seule raison qui justifiait la présence du shérif et de son département dans l'équipe d'investigation avait été le besoin d'élucider les événements autour de l'enlèvement de Billy. Ils devaient absolument le retrouver et rapidement. Si possible en vie, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Alors qu'elle étudiait les photos de la scène de crime de St Louis, son regard dériva sur la photo d'Emily qui lui souriait. Elle avait déjà son portable en main, le pouce au-dessus du bouton d'envoi quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le point de l'appeler. Elle reposa son téléphone dans un soupir. Elle l'avait déjà appelé une demi-heure plus tôt. Et presque toute les heures avant ça. Emily était déjà couchée et la baby-sitter était bien là, faisant son travail. Elle allait bien, elle était en sécurité. Seul le petit Billy était en danger. Il était là, dehors, livré aux mains d'un psychopathe. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort victime d'un rite satanique.

Un autre clic et Jen visionna une autre vidéo. Le compteur au coin de la vidéo affichait la même heure que sur la vidéo précédente. Alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Ted, ou plus précisément Dean Winchester, Rose, l'ambulancière, prenait soin du petit Billy. Après avoir pris des photos de ses blessures, elle les désinfecta tout en lui posant les questions d'usages.

_As-tu mal ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à laquelle les enfants étaient, dans la plupart des cas, réceptifs.

La plupart du temps, il lui suffisait de leur assurer qu'on allait retrouver leurs parents. Mais ce cas était différent. Ce genre de mots ne pouvait pas suffire.

Chaque indices, des éléments trouvés dans le cimetière aux indices récupérés au sein du département - c'est à dire les menottes qui entravaient Dean et la canette de soda que le petit Billy avait bue - tous ces éléments se trouvaient au labo et Jen était restée au département dans l'attente de ces résultats. Pour l'un d'entre eux, elle avait bien sa petite idée. Il y avait du sang sur le couteau et des empreintes. Des minuscules empreintes. Le salopard ne s'était pas contenté d'entailler l'enfant, il l'avait forcé à le faire lui-même.

Son regard dériva à nouveau vers la photo d'Emily, un court instant, puis elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Le garçon secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'était pas blessé, mais il se déroba quand Rose tenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme en psychologie pour comprendre ce que cette réaction sous entendait. Billy n'avait que cinq ans, bordel de Dieu.

_Tu connais ton nom de famille, Billy ? Lui demanda Rose.

_Logan, répondit le garçon sans hésitation.

Il était plus que probable que ce soit son vrai nom et que Winchester s'en soit inspiré pour son patronyme. D'après son dossier, on le décrivait comme un vrai Don Juan donc l'éventualité que Billy soit son fils était une possibilité qu'on ne pouvait pas écarter.

Le hic, c'était qu'aucun Billy Logan n'avait été porté disparu dans l'État **(1)**. Son visage s'étalait partout au journal télévisé et à la Une des journaux mais personne ne semblait reconnaître le garçon. Et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu depuis qu'il avait disparu du département du shérif.

Sachant que les Winchester n'avaient pas d'adresse fixe et avaient un mode de vie nomade, toujours sur la route - et que Dean avait, qui plus est, d'après son dossier au FBI, un frère qui selon toute vraisemblance l'attendait sans doute quelque part - il était plus que probable qu'il ait franchi les limites de l'état et qu'il se trouve dès à présent quelque part à l'autre bout du pays.

Avec Billy.

A moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort et qu'on ne retrouve son corps, plus tard, dans un fossé. Elle ne savait pas laquelle de ces alternatives était la plus horrible. Elle aurait aimé le retrouver sain et sauf, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les souffrances qu'il avait dû subir et elle adressait des prières à Dieu pour qu'on ne lui fasse plus de mal.

A l'écran Billy avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était presque quatre heures du matin donc Rose l'avait installé confortablement sur un des fauteuils avec une couverture. Il s'était endormi avant qu'elle n'ait terminé ses préparatifs. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru.

Jen observa Rose sortir de la salle de repos et vit le garçon se relever à la seconde où celle-ci quittait la pièce.

Jen se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il était tard, elle aurait dû être à la maison à cette heure-ci, avec sa fille, à la border, lui souhaiter bonne nuit d'un baiser. Mais Billy était encore là, dehors. Et c'était sa faute. Elle avait mis les menottes aux poignets de Dean Winchester et l'avait laissé s'échapper. Avec un gosse qu'il avait enlevé par-dessus le marché.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se remit devant l'ordinateur et rouvrit la première vidéo : Dean Winchester dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Et à partir de là, l'affaire prenait un tour bizarre.

Elle revisionna la scène où Billy pénétrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire et où il fourrait quelque chose dans les mains menottées de Dean. L'instant d'après les menottes qui le maintenaient prisonnier cédèrent et il se retrouva libre de ces mouvements.

Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pour quelles raisons Billy avait-il aidé son ravisseur à s'échapper ? La seul qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'est qu'ils soient bel et bien père et fils. Ou qu'il soit atteint du syndrome de Stockholm comme dans les films. Mais ce genre de chose arrivait-il vraiment dans la vie ?

_T'en a mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Demanda Dean.

_L'ambulancière ne voulait pas me lâcher, elle était comme un chien qui ne voulait pas lâcher son os. C'est quoi ton nom. Tu sais où tu habites ? Est-ce que le méchant monsieur t'as fait du mal ?

Il renifla en signe de dérision, puis il leva la main et rapprocha le pouce et l'index jusqu'à qu'ils se touchent pratiquement.

_Elle était à « ça » de me sortir une poupée pour que je lui montre où il m'avait touché.

Dean ricana.

_Okay, on s'arrache d'ici. On a un rituel qui nous attend.

_Ouais, j'ai pas envie de rester comme ça jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

_Je sais pas, j'aime bien l'idée. C'est plutôt sympa que tu sois plus petit que moi.

_Connard.

De la bouche d'un môme de cinq ans, un tel langage était étrange. Mais Dean de son côté se contenta de le prendre avec un sourire ironique.

_Petit con, répliqua Dean.

Il souleva Billy du sol. Celui-ci fit la tête mais ne se déroba pas.

_T'es prêt ?

_Ce qui va se passer entre maintenant et le moment où on sera dehors sain et sauf ? On n'en reparlera plus jamais. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

_Tout ce que tu veux, princesse.

Billy acquiesça et enroula un bras autour du coup de Dean. Puis se blotti contre lui. C'est dans cette position qu'ils quittèrent la pièce.

Jen arrêta la vidéo et se redressa sur son siège. Quelque chose clochait. Cette conversation était, sans aucun doute, des plus étranges. D'après son dossier, Dean Winchester était un homme charmeur qui savait cacher son côté violent derrière un masque d'amabilité. Mais il avait forcé Billy à se blesser, cela aurait dû tendre leur rapports. Cependant, elle ne voyait aucune traces de peur, ni hésitation dans les interactions de l'homme et de l'enfant. La manière dont Billy s'était complètement laissé aller dans les bras de Dean était un signe de confiance absolu.

Il n'y avait pas d'images pour documenter ce qui se passa par la suite, mais pour Jen ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle pouvait visualiser la scène sans trop de problèmes.

Dean, qui portait un Billy ayant l'air endormi dans ses bras, sortant par la grande porte. O'Connell qui lui avait même tenu la porte en sortant. Le pauvre homme avait été suspendu entre temps et semblait depuis vouloir noyer son infortune au fond d'une bouteille.

Jen soupira, elle se demandait si un verre lui ferait du bien à elle aussi, réflexion faite. Elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco. Mais ça pouvait attendre, ils devaient d'abord trouver Billy.

A nouveau, elle se trouva avec son portable à la main, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, on toqua à sa porte, ce qui détourna son attention.

_Shérif ?

_Gus, dis moi que les analyses sont revenues du labo.

Sans ces résultats, son enquête ne pouvait rien donner de bon. Ses hommes et ceux du FBI ratissaient déjà la ville, mais jusqu'ici, sans résultats.

Gus acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière lui. Les résultats atterrirent sur son bureau.

_Le sang mêlé aux herbes brûlés (un mélange bizarre soit dit en passant) correspond à la salive trouvée sur la canette du petit Billy. Elles appartiennent à la même personne.

Il déclara tout ceci sur un ton neutre, clinique, se contentant d'énoncer les faits. Mais elle pouvait voir l'émotion poindre derrière le masque de son professionnalisme.

_Donc, il a vraiment forcé le gamin à s'entailler lui-même.

Elle l'avait plus ou moins deviné mais avait espéré se tromper.

_C'est plus que probable.

_Est ce que Billy est son fils ?

S'il vous plaît faite que la réponse soit non.

_Non, définitivement pas.

Merci mon Dieu.

_Mais ils ont un lien de parenté assez rapproché. Frères tout du moins.

_On dirait que le vieux Winchester avait de beaux restes et ait décidé d'agrandir la famille.

Jen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne changeait rien. Billy n'avait pas choisi sa famille. Où pouvait bien être sa mère était un autre mystère. Morte, sûrement. Tuée par un membre du clan Winchester selon toute vraisemblance. Une autre avenue qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'explorer.

_Euh... Je ne crois pas.

Gus se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

_On a les empreintes de Billy dans notre banque de données.

_Les empreintes d'un môme de cinq ans ? demanda Jen.

_J'ai revérifié trois fois de suite. Avec le même résultat, à chaque fois.

Il avait l'air misérable.

_Ensuite, j'ai attendu de recevoir les résultats ADN. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Il fourragea dans la pile de papiers qui constituait le dossier des résultats du labo et lui mit une page entre les mains.

_Faites en ce que vous voulez. Moi, je jette l'éponge.

_Gus, qu'essayez-vous de dire ?

_Le nom du gamin n'est pas Billy Logan.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_Les empreintes et l'ADN appartiennent à Samuel Winchester, née en 83 à Lawrence, Kansas.

Jen cligna des yeux alors que la signification de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre faisait son chemin à travers son esprit.

_C'est impossible. La chaîne de preuves a dû être contaminée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est même probable que Sam Winchester se soit trouvé lui aussi dans ce cimetière...

Sa tirade fut interrompue par Gus qui la contredisait d'un signe de la tête.

_C'est possible dans le cas des indices relevés au cimetière mais penser qu'on ait pu contaminer la canette... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comme je vous l'ai fait remarquer plus tôt, je n'ai pas cessé de vérifier et revérifier mes résultats.

Il leva la main d'air air défaitiste.

Jen pouvait sentir une migraine monter à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle se pinça le nez. Il y avait un gamin là dehors. Peut-être s'appelait-il Billy ou Sam ou quel que soit son vrai nom. Et elle devait le trouver. Mais là, maintenant, elle n'était bonne à rien. Ses pensées était sans dessus dessous, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait faire des informations qu'on venait de lui communiquer. Elle avait besoin d'une pause afin de faire le point.

_D'accord, tu sais quoi ?

Elle renvoya la pile de papiers dans les bras de Gus.

_Fais passer ça au gars du FBI, c'est son enquête après tout. Je rentre chez moi. Ma place est près d'Emily.

Sur ce, elle saisit sa veste et laissa derrière elle un Gus complètement sonné. Peut-être que demain matin, elle comprendrait ce que tout ce bordel voulait dire. Peut-être que demain, elle retrouverait le gosse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait être avec sa fille.

**Ndlr**

**(1) Les États Unis, comme son nom l'indique, sont divisés en plusieurs États plus ou moins indépendants. Un État, c'est l'équivalent de nos régions en France. Sauf qu'aux States, les états ont plus de pouvoirs comme passer leurs propres lois en matière d'éducation, interdire/permettre port d'armes ou même statuer sur la peine de mort : ce genre de choses diffère d'un état à l'autre.**

**Trop drôle ! C'est une fic sans pairing...ça change, non ? En plus je trouve que l'auteur c'est approché de ce que je trouve fun dans Supernatural : l'humour, la dérision...**

**J'adore le ton dramatique de cette fic (la pauvre shérif me fait un peu pitié) dû au fait que le narrateur n'a aucune connaissance de l'existence du surnaturel. **

**Le lecteur est donc le seul à comprendre, ce qui se passe réellement et le décalage de ton entre la situation ridicule dans lequel les frères Winchester se sont fourrés et ce que le narrateur perçoit comme une tragédie est à mourir de rire (Sam en gosse de cinq ans... Une idée hilarante soit dit en passant, et Dean accusé de l'enlèvement de son frère adulte lol).**


End file.
